


My Pink Bow Tie

by PerryPurpleFingers



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Psychological, Sentient Bowtie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers





	My Pink Bow Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAwkwardLadyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/gifts), [AvaFirebreather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/gifts).



My pink bow tie  
The blood and tears She’s worn  
Yet, despite the past She still shines  
Her clean and everlasting lines  
The lives she’s watched be torn  
Her knot, a lie

My pink bow tie  
Her own thoughts betray me  
Controlling grip around my throat  
Yet, She sits and acts calm and haute  
I say, ‘stop!’ 'no,’ says She  
Heartless, Her eye

My pink bow tie  
Escape from Her is not  
She is the mistress to my soul  
My existence, a fading coal  
My efforts lead to naught  
She cannot die

My loving, pink bow tie


End file.
